


Nothing's Gonna Harm You...

by ohmywhy



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywhy/pseuds/ohmywhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I spent the better half of last night rewatching the hospital scene and ‘Not While I’m Around’. Needless to say, crying. I wrote this to help me cope. Warning: there’s brief mentions of Kurt being hurt, but it wasn’t assault.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Nothing's Gonna Harm You...

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the better half of last night rewatching the hospital scene and ‘Not While I’m Around’. Needless to say, crying. I wrote this to help me cope. Warning: there’s brief mentions of Kurt being hurt, but it wasn’t assault.

The second time Kurt’s in the hospital, Blaine struggles to hold back his emotions. That’s his husband in there, bruised and battered. And he can’t go help him, not even see him. He has to remain calm, however. For Hepburn.

Hepburn, their three-year-old baby girl who’s crying in his lap for her Papa, because by this time, her Papa’s tucking her into bed, reading her a bedtime story, kissing her forehead, asking her “What about this dress and these shoes for tomorrow?”

Kurt had been crossing the street, safely wandering on the crosswalk, when a speeding taxi cab didn’t halt fast enough and ran straight into him. Blaine only thinks about Kurt, his Kurt, innocently walking, maybe shooting him a text reminding him to pick up Hepburn from daycare, and his heart pounds as he imagines what comes next, his husband hit and lying on the ground, unconscious, a crowd forming around him, concerned. He’d promised. Oh god, Blaine had promised that nothing would hurt him while he was around.

But apparently, the world was determined to bring down Kurt Hummel. And every time, Blaine’s heart stung with the thought that this would be it. And he’d be left to endure this harsh world alone without his soulmate.

“Daddy,” Hepburn says softly, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. “Is Papa gonna be okay?”

“Oh baby,” Blaine replies, his voice reassuring, but his heart still pounding, fearful, “of course he is.” He affectionately wipes away the rest of her tears as she leans into his hand on her cheek. She smiles sadly, her face still red and tear-streaked, and wraps her small arms around Blaine, laying her head on his chest, sniffling softly. Blaine holds her close and closes his eyes, and he thinks wistfully about what he’ll tell his husband the moment he wakes up, all the ‘I love you’s and ‘I can’t live without you’s, the kisses and touches, the things he should have said and done more often, the little things that matter that he forgets to say. He thinks about the rest of their life together, and then very briefly imagines his own life without him.

No, no, no. Impossible. Kurt Hummel is the strongest man he knows. If anyone can make it through this, he can. He would never leave him like this.

After ten minutes (that quite frankly felt like ten years), Blaine hears, “Mr. Anderson-Hummel?” So, he stands, Hepburn still clinging to his chest, and listens as the doctor assures him, that yes, his husband is perfectly fine, heavily bruised but alive, and they can see him soon. With his daughter’s head still buried against his chest, Blaine finally sheds his tears. Oh god, he’s fine. He’s okay. Just hurt. His heart’s now pounding with anticipation to see his beautiful Kurt.

He peppers Kurt with soft, careful kisses the moment he stands beside his hospital bed, and Hepburn cradles her body next to him, burying her head between Kurt’s neck and shoulder, the same way Blaine had done all those years ago. He gives his daughter the chance to be close to her Papa now and sits on the chair beside them, holding his husband’s hand.

When Kurt awakes hours later next to his sleeping daughter, his husband also asleep on the chair beside him, their fingers entwined, Kurt’s first thought is how lucky he is to be surrounded by all this love. He squeezes Blaine’s hand softly and leans his head closer to his daughter, Hepburn, catching a whiff of her scent, the lavender and chamomile lotion she wears every day. He smiles at Blaine, still sleeping, who will later refuse to leave his bedside, even for work, and will spend the next few days worried, tending to his every need, whispering sweet nothings in his ear because he’s afraid he’ll forget to remind Kurt how much he loves him.

Kurt’s perfectly content, despite the bruises, the pain, the scars. See, he knows he hurts now, the inevitable sharp ache of his body coming into contact with a speeding vehicle, but in the long run, nothing can ever really hurt him. Not with his loves around.


End file.
